Mistaken Identity
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: Just a short drabble-type fic over Harry being mistaken for someone else.


AN: My brother was watching OotP today, and I started paying attention when Harry sees Sirius for the first time at Grimmmauld Place, before he's sent up to see Ron & Hermione. Sirius' expression looked a bit odd, which is probably just because of Gary Oldman(who we absolutely love). Anyways, this is how I explain why Sirius would have had such a surprised expression at Harry showing up. Note that this goes by the movie, not the book.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sirius' thoughts here, and those are things I'd GLADLY give up to JK Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------------

There was a large argument being fought in the dining room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The gathered members of the Order of the Phoenix were, as was typical, fighting over a boy, one Harry James Potter.

Now, this was a normal battle to be fought, but it had tweaked a bit for this particular argument. At the moment, Sirius Black and Molly Weasley were heading opposing arguments, which was rather usual for themselves, except when one considered the argument being waged. On a normal day, they would simply fight over whether to make him, Harry that is, knowledgable of the Order's existance, or, when the time came, if they should allow him into the battle to defeat Voldemort. Ordinarilly, Sirius' opening argument would be that the boy was old enough to be done with Molly's coddling and to make his own decisions, he was really just like James had been in this particular way. In their ongoing argument, he fought on much the same grounds, only now they fought mainly over whether or not to let him in on the Ministry's stance against the entire fiasco.

"Molly, as I've told you time and time again, he is most certainly old enough, and this is something he needs to know. He can't go gallivanting off to stop Voldemort from killing again, as you know very well he will, without knowing the Ministry won't be on his side if he finds himself in trouble. And you know he will most certainly find trouble, with the eye Fudge's keeping on him. He's already been nearly expelled from Hogwarts!" He stated furiously, fighting against raising his voice. Molly didn't want her own children to know of what they spoke about, and this was a request he would try his hardest to honor. Remus was sitting at his right, trying valiantly to calm Sirius, though he undoubtably knew it was a rather pointless endeavor.

"NO. You know that Dumbledore is going to try his hardest to get them to reinstate Harry, with that behind him there will be no trouble. Besides that fact, I overheard Hermione telling Ron just the other day that she'd researched the circumstance, you know how brilliant the girl is at that, and that only the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself could send Harry out of the school. And you know that above all else, Voldemort could NEVER get past Dumbledore. There is no need for him to know about Fudge's misjudgement." Molly furiously fought back, hands splayed on the table where she'd smacked them down earlier. She was now hunched forward in a spitting-mad, protective pose he was perfectly certain Lily would have taken had they been in the same circumstance. He shook the thought from his head as quickly as possible, staving off the inevitable anger and sadness at their deaths for a later moment when he and Remus could speak privately, preferrably when Severus had left the place. Remus had always mourned with him for their fallen friends.

"Molly, James and Lily would've wanted him to know important things like this, just as they'd want him to be involved in the good fight. They would have been PROUD to see him a member of the Order." He stated, in direct disaccordance with his own previous thoughts of the redheaded woman. However, on most occasions, a statement like this would diffuse such an argument as theirs quickest, and Sirius was rather looking forward to getting out of the room and reminiscing about the old days back at Hogwarts, when the Marauder's had nothing to worry about other than James' progress with Lily.

Out of his peripheral vision, Sirius caught movement and turned his head towards the people walking in. He couldn't find it in himself to really note who it was, however, as he could see him through openings between the people. James. Sirius wondered briefly if he was belatedly being driven insane from being with the Dementors in Azkaban, as James looked exactly the same as he had during their time at Hogwarts, toward the later years. Sirius could only stare at his friend, unable to make out the words that Molly was speaking, unable to notice that Remus was asking him what was wrong. He simply stared, trying to understand what he was supposed to do for the deceased man, the best man he'd ever met, his best friend.

It was only in the very second before Molly blocked his view, shutting the door behind her as she exited, that he saw the lightning scar on the teen's face, staring back at him like a physical memorial for James and Lily. He turned to Remus, who simply nodded to him, nonverbally telling him that he, too, had noted just how progressively Harry was a perfect portrayal of his father every day he grew older.

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know this was very short, but it's supposed to fit in under a minute of movie time, so yeah. Tell me what you think, please. Reviews are like Christmas Day to me. =)


End file.
